


John Winchester Secrets Hunting Lessons

by Valleygirl285



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Good Parent John Winchester, Silly, Silly Dean Winchester, Silly Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valleygirl285/pseuds/Valleygirl285
Summary: We all know John taught the boys how to fight, shoot, track and put together a case but I always wonder what he else taught his sons.  Special appearance by Caleb and Jim.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & John Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 12





	John Winchester Secrets Hunting Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this story is just something silly that popped into my mind. Not sure if I tagged Caleb correctly, they were only two choices. Sorry if it's not correct . Anywho thank you and enjoy. Feedback is always appreciated.

Title: John Winchester Secrets Hunting Lessons

Author: Vallygirl

Rating: PG to be safe.

Summary: We all know John taught the boys how to fight, shot, track and put together a case but I always wonder what else taught his sons. Special appearance by Caleb and Jim.

Chapter 1

Eleven years old Dean Winchester and seven years old Sammy Winchester sat together in Pastor Jim’s living room watching the scene in front of them with wide eyes.

“For crying out loud Caleb you almost blew our cover!” John shouted.

“Well how was I supposed to know we were going to have go to that shindig.” The younger hunter argued.

“Shindig…shindig! It was a friggin ball!”

“Calm down John, you’re cover wasn’t blown was it?” Jim said as he sat down between the boys and wrapped an arm around each of them.

“No but he drew attention to us that wasn’t necessary and we weren’t able to finish the job so now we have to go back tomorrow night.” John argued. “For crying out loud you’re a grown man…how do you not know how to dance properly?”

Caleb grinned as shrugged his shoulders, “never got complaints before from the ladies.”

“Grabbing some bimbo’s ass while she clings to you as you both shuffle your feet isn’t dancing you red neck!” John said in annoyance.

“Caleb, John has a point. You need to be able to blend in instead of calling attention to yourself. You’re not always going to be with a rough-and-tumble crowd.” The pastor said as he stood up. 

The young hunter sighed, “I’m sorry, okay. What do you want me to do?”

John took a deep breath, “well you can begin by learning how to dance since we have to go tomorrow night to the second ball of the friggin season because we didn’t finish the job tonight.” 

Dean and Sammy shot each other a look when their father asked Jim if he knew how to play a waltz on the piano. If that wasn’t weird enough both boys snickered when their father saw Caleb holding his arms up awkwardly and grumbled. “You’re the man you idiot…you lead and your arms go here and here.”

Sammy turned and looked at his brother, “De…if Uncle Caleb is the man…does that mean Daddy’s the girl?”

Dean looked up at his father who gave him a stern look but even the reproachful look his father gave him couldn’t stop the child from laughing when Caleb said, “well he’s bitching me out like a woman.”

“Shut it Johnson!” John commanded as he placed the other hunter’s hand on his hip which caused both his sons to begin to giggle as he rolled his eyes and mumbled, “a bunch of hyenas….I’m stuck with a bunch of hyenas.”

SPNSPNSPN

Thirty minutes and ten throbbing toes later John decided Caleb’s dancing was passable. He even smirked slightly when he had seen Dean had hopped off the couch and give his brother an overelaborate bow and held out his hand teased, “Can I have this dance?”

John stood back with his arms crossed over his chest and a smile tugging at his lips as he watched his two sons dancing clumsily around the room. He crossed the room and stood behind his boys. “Dean, your arm goes like so,” he said as he position his son’s arm correctly. 

Dean looked up at his father horrified. “Dad, we were just goofing around.”

“Well we’re here now and it’s a skill you need to learn so learn it you will.” His father told him before nodding his heard towards Jim encouraging him to continue to play as John began instructing his sons on the finer points of dancing and for the first time in too long of a time he felt like a regular father, teaching his boys something completely normal as dancing. 

And on October 6th, 1990 was the night Dean liked to refer to as the night that his father opened up the John Winchester School of Ballroom Dancing. One of the few truly happy memories that the brothers could laugh about for many years to come. 

The End


End file.
